fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Hacky Zak/Papa's Best Male and Female Customer
Papa's Best Customer has arrived. There will be a male and a female winner of this tournament. I will hopefully include everyone. Each round is daily. Each division is named after a colour. Let the fun begin! Boys Foodini Tony Girls Elle Hope 3rd place match for white division males Pinch Hitwell Xolo 3rd place mathc for orange division males Rico Roy Rounds Blue Division Rounds 1A/1B: Thursday October 4th 2018 *Edorado (1 vote) vs Mitch (10 votes) ''' *Zoe (4 votes) vs '''Willow (7 votes) Rounds 2A/2B: Friday October 5th 2018 *'Carlo (6 votes)' vs Whiff (3 votes) *Edna (2 votes) vs''' Whippa (7 votes)' Blue Division Finals: Thursday 18th October 2018 *Mitch (1 vote) vs '''Carlo (9 votes)' *'Willow (7 votes)' vs Whippa (2 votes) Green Division Rounds 1A/1B: Saturday October 6th 2018 *'Austin (6 votes)' vs Gino (2 votes) *Lisa (2 votes) vs Yippy (6 votes) Rounds 2A/2B: Sunday October 7th 2018 *'Connor (8 votes)' vs Wylan B (4 votes) *'Ivy (8 votes)' vs Sue (4 votes) Green Division Finals: Friday October 19th 2018 *Connor (5 votes) vs Austin (8 votes) *Ivy (4 votes) vs Yippy (9 votes) Yellow Division Rounds 1AB/1B: Monday October 8th 2018 *Chester (0 votes) vs Tony (11 votes) *Penny (2 votes) vs Hope (9 Votes) Rounds 2A/2B: Tuesday October 9th 2018 *Matt (4 votes) vs Foodini (6 votes) *'Elle (6 votes) '''vs Ripley (4 votes) Yello Division Finals: Monday October 22nd 2018 *Foodini vs Tony *Elle vs Hope Red Division Rounds 1A/1B: Wednesday October 10th 2018 *'Chuck (6 votes)' vs Taylor (2 votes) *'Olivia (6 votes) vs Janana (2 votes) Rounds 2A/2B: Thursday October 11th 2018 *Rudy (2 votes) vs '''Mousse (9 votes) *'Utah (9 votes)' vs Fernanda (2 votes) Black Division Rounds 1A/1B: Friday October 12th 2018 *Cletus (1 vote) vs Johnny (9 votes) *Quinn (3 votes) vs Koilee (7 votes) Rounds 2A/2B: Saturday October 13th 2018 *'Cameo (11 votes)' vs Hank (4 votes) *'Perri (8 votes)' vs Amy (7 votes) Orange Division Rounds 1A/1B: Sunday October 14th 2018 *Rico (2 votes) vs Timm (11 votes) *'Clover (12 votes)' vs Mandi (1 vote) Rounds 2A/2B: Monday October 15th 2018 *Roy (2 votes) vs Allan (7 votes) *Xandra (1 vote) vs Tohru (8 votes) White Division Rounds 1A/1B: Tuesday October 16th 2018 *Pinch Hitwell (5 votes) vs Hacky Zak (7 votes) *'Julep (7 votes)' vs Ninjoy (5 votes) Rounds 2A/2B: Wednesday October 17th 2018 *'Hugo (7 votes)' vs Xolo (5 votes) *'Cherissa (9 votes)' vs Wendy (2 votes) Purple Division Rounds 1A/1B: Saturday October 20th 2018 *Greg (3 votes) vs Skip (10 votes) *'Sienna (10 votes)' vs Vicky (3 votes) Rounds 2A/2B: Sunday October 21st 2018 *Kahuna (1 vote) vs Franco (10 votes) *'''Rhonda (10 votes) '''vs Boomer (2 votes) Top 32 *Carlo vs Austin *Willow vs Yippy *TBA vs TBA *TBA vs TBA *TBA vs TBA *TBA vs TBA *TBA vs TBA *TBA vs TBA *TBA vs TBA *TBA vs TBA *TBA vs TBA *TBA vs TBA *TBA vs TBA *TBA vs TBA *TBA vs TBA *TBA vs TBA Results Blue Division Green Division Yellow Division 1st: Carlo and Willow 1st: Austin and Yippy 1st: TBA 2nd: Mitch and Whippa 2nd: Connor and Ivy 2nd: TBA 3rd: Whiff and Zoe 3rd: Wylan B and Sue 3rd: Matt and Ripley Red Division Black Division Orange Division 1st: TBA 1st: TBA 1st: TBA 2nd: TBA 2nd: TBA 2nd: TBA 3rd: Rudy and Fernanda 3rd: Hank and Amy 3rd: TBA and Xandra White Division Purple Division 1st: TBA 1st: TBA 2nd: TBA 2nd: TBA 3rd: TBA and Ninjoy 3rd: Greg and Vicky Rounds Blue Division 1a.PNG|Edorado vs Mitch 1b.PNG|Zoe vs Willow 2a.PNG|Carlo vs Whiff 2b.PNG|Edna vs Whippa Blue Division Finals division finals a.PNG|Mitch vs Carlo division finals b.PNG|Willow vs Whippa Green Division d2 1a.PNG|Austin vs Gino d2 1b.PNG|Lisa vs Yippy d2 2a.PNG|Connor vs Wylan B d2 2b.PNG|Ivy vs Sue Green Division Finals 2. division finals a.PNG|Connor vs Austin 2. division finals b.PNG|Ivy vs Yippy Yellow Division d3 1a.PNG|Chester vs Tony d3 1b.PNG|Penny vs Hope d3 2a.PNG|Matt vs Foodini d3 2b.PNG|Elle vs Ripley Yellow Division Finals 3. division finals a.PNG|Foodini vs Tony 3. division finals b.PNG|Elle vs Hope d4 1a.PNG|Chuck vs Taylor d4 1b.PNG|Olivia vs Janana d4 2a.PNG|Rudy vs Mousse d4 2b.PNG|Utah vs Fernanda Red Division d5 1a.PNG|Cletus vs Johnny d5 1b.PNG|Quinn vs Koilee d5 2a.PNG|Cameo vs Hank d5 2b.PNG|Perri vs Amy d6 1a.PNG|Rico vs Timm d6 1b.PNG|Clover vs Mandi d6 2a.PNG|Roy vs Allan d6 2b.PNG|Xandra vs Tohru Black Division Orange Division d3 1a.PNG|Chester vs Tony d3 1b.PNG|Penny vs Hope d3 2a.PNG|Matt vs Foodini d3 2b.PNG|Elle vs Ripley 3. division finals a.PNG|Foodini vs Tony 3. division finals b.PNG|Elle vs Hope White Division d7 1a.PNG|Pinch Hitwell d7 1b.PNG|Julep vs Ninjoy d7 2a.PNG|Hugo vs Xolo d7 2b.PNG|Cherissa vs Wendy Purple Division d8 1a.PNG|Greg vs Skip d8 1b.PNG|Sienna vs Vicky d8 2a.PNG|Kahuna vs Franco d8 2b.PNG|Rhonda vs Boomer Trivia *Clover is currently the most popular character with 12-1 votes against Mandi. *Chester lost 11-0 to Tony, making him one of the most unpopular characters so far. *Fan favourites Wylan B, Matt, Rudy and Amy lost to their opponents in the first round. Wylan B losing to Connor, Matt losing to Foodini, Rudy losing to Mousse and Amy losing 8-7 to Perri. *Both the X Twins lost in the first round, Xandra losing to Tohru and Xolo losing to Hugo in a close match. *After the second round of the white division, the division finals commenced. *Ninjoy competed instead of Joy *The winners of the blue division were both chefs. Willow being the waitress at Cupcakeria and Carlo being the chef at Scooperia *Foodini is the only character to face both developers of Flipline Studios. He beat Matt in round 1 and is now facing Tony in the division finals